The invention relates to an aircraft luggage system having a luggage compartment and at least one additional luggage compartment. The invention further relates to an aircraft region which is formed in particular by a region of an aircraft cabin and which is provided with such an aircraft luggage system.
In a passenger cabin of a modern commercial aircraft, there are provided a large number of overhead luggage compartments which are installed along a longitudinal axis of the passenger cabin above rows of passenger seats. The storage space available in the overhead luggage compartments is limited, however, and is often insufficient to receive all the pieces of hand luggage which are brought by passengers into the passenger cabin. Therefore, EP 0 771 728 B1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,076 proposes that a passenger cabin of a commercial aircraft be provided with luggage compartments which can be lowered from a closed transport position into an open loading position by means of guiding systems, that is to say, in the form of so-called “movable bins.” Each luggage compartment is formed by at least two storage compartments which are arranged beside each other in the transverse direction of the cabin in a closed transport position of the luggage compartments in a ceiling region of the passenger cabin, base panels of the storage compartments forming at least a portion of a ceiling contour of the passenger cabin. In the lowered loading position, the storage compartments can be positioned above rows of seats one above the other with an access region which is directed towards a aisle.